


Game Day

by GalaxyMuse



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 07:29:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17463224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyMuse/pseuds/GalaxyMuse
Summary: A small many years later followup to my Anthology fic The Horn and the Hammer. How are the two friends doing? What do they do on their spare time? You'll find out as they sneak out of the Sanctuary for a little downtime in Rodorio to watch a soccer match.





	Game Day

Rodorio Village over the centuries had become a getaway for the occasional saint who managed to sneak out of the hallowed Sanctuary’s walls for a day or night, vying to explore at least a tiny piece of the world that they fought so hard to protect. With the changing times and trends the town transformed as well, now a small urban hub with a few bars, restaurants and hotels. It was a pleasant tourist spot for travelers and a safe haven for the fabled warriors. 

On a sweltering afternoon the doors of one bar swung open as the servers and guests were treated to an unorthodox surprise.

 

Kiki scurried in first, seating himself in a table in front of a TV propped in a corner of the establishment. He had paint marks of yellow and green under his eyes, and he wore a small jersey of green, yellow and blue. He got into his seat and bounced excitedly as he turned towards the door. 

“Come on guys! It’s gonna start soon!” he urged towards the door as his two guardians entered. 

Aldebaran laughed heartily as he entered next, his entire face painted half yellow and half green. He wore his own yellow jersey, enjoying being out of the heavy golden cloth for a bit. Following close behind was Mu, who while not having his face painted, was also wearing his more casual robes. Draped across his shoulders, however, was a long knit scarf of the Brazilian flag. 

“Alright then, Kiki! You ready?!” the Taurus saint asked excitedly to the child, sitting down opposite him. 

Kiki nodded furiously as the two sat down. “Master Mu, Master Mu! Do the thing!” he cheered. 

Mu, maintaining a calm demeanor amidst the excitement of the other two, turned to his assistant as he sat between the two. “Manners first.” He said to him.

Kiki rolled his eyes as he sat down properly in his chair, knowing Mu would get on him for that next. “Please?!” he asked exasperated. 

Mu slid his eyes over to Aldebaran. “You got him way too excited over this match Alde.” He said to him, his neutral expression unchanging. 

Aldebaran laughed nervously. “Uh, is that a bad thing?” he said with a grin.

“Try sleeping when all he wants to do is kick around a ball and make goals.” Mu answered, snapping his fingers. As he did, the screen changed from showing a Greek commercial to showing a football match just about to start. Men wearing matching yellow and green jerseys walked onto the field, standing beside another team in white and blue. 

While Kiki absorbed the sight of the match’s beginning formalities, Aldebaran tried to justify the enthusiasm he had, that Kiki picked up on. “But Mu,” he reasoned, “It’s-”

“Argentina.”

“Yeah! Do you know how big of a deal this is?!”

Mu turned to his friend as he pulled out a small book to read. “I know. Doesn’t mean I get it.” He noted as he turned to the page was last on. 

Alde chucked and rolled his eyes at his friend’s dry humor. “Well, even if you don’t it nice to have you here Vaca.” He said warmly.

Mu blinked as he caught up to the last line he was reading. “Just because I don’t get it doesn’t mean I don’t enjoy it.” He replied with a shrug. “Let me know when it gets good, as usual.” It was difficult for him to keep track of the men on the screen, so he preferred to be notified when it was more important to be looking. 

A waitress approached the three at the table, smiling at the trio. She looked up to the screen with surprise as she noticed Aldebaran and Kiki’s eyes were fixed on it. “Oh, I didn’t know we got football matches here!” she exclaimed. 

“You don’t.” Vaca told her, not moving his eyes from his book.

Alde and Kiki giggled at the look of confusion on the poor girl’s face. Trying to move past it, she regained her friendly smile. “Can I get you gentlemen something to drink?”

“CHERRY SODA!” Kiki ordered. Looking over a Mu quickly, he followed up with “Please.” and a smile.

“Your best beer on tap please!” the Taurus saint beamed.

Mu turned to the woman, his eyes on her chin. “Tea please. Green is fine.” he requested, turning back to his book. 

Taking their orders, the woman turned and left. Alde took it as a good opportunity to bring out his best good luck charm for matches. Reaching into the knapsack he brought, he withdrew a metal cylinder with a handle. The cylinder had Brazilian soccer chants in Portugese engraved on it. At this point, the cylinder had been so used the blue finish on it began to wear off, showing the brass underneath. The handle was a coordinating green and yellow.

“Glad you’re getting use out that prayer wheel I made you.” Mu said with a touch of warmth, recalling the many years ago that he did. 

“Of course!” his friend replied, spinning it a few times. “It’s beautiful, and I do whatever I can to get ready for a match! I haven’t changed my socks in a week!” he said with a grin. “Works every time!” he said to Kiki with a wink.

“No it doesn’t. You just keep hoping it does. But you do whatever you think helps.” the Aries saint noted, turning a page in his book as Kiki giggled and Alde laughed again. 

“So Alde,” Kiki asked as they watched the match, “What was it like when you lived there?” he asked, pointing to the screen.

“In Rio? Well I had a street show! I was the strongest boy in the world!” he boasted, flexing his muscles. His eyes gleamed with nostalgia when he spoke about the many things he lifted for change. 

“But how did you get here?”

“Well, a silver saint found me! He said he would help me get stronger, and I figured well, if it meant I could eat for free, why not?!” he laughed.

“Master, you told me you’re from Chamdo right?”

Vaca nodded. “It’s not too far from Lhasa, where I found you giving the blacksmith there a hard time.”  
Kiki pouted. “He wouldn’t let me work on the cool stuff.” 

“How could he when you wouldn’t concentrate on the tasks he gave you?” Mu asked, turning the page in his book. 

The boy crossed his arms with a huff in reply. His mood quickly changed from sour to gleeful as the waitress came back with their drinks.

“He just didn’t get me.” Kiki said as he sipped from a straw in the cup. “Not like you did.”

“Sometimes that’s all you need to really unlock your potential.” Mu replied with a soft smile forming in the corners of his mouth. Alde’s heart warmed at the sentiment, patting his friend’s shoulder. 

The trio continued to enjoy the match together, with Kiki and Alde cheering and taking turns holding the prayer wheel to spin. One of the two would nudge Mu when a heated moment in the match arose, with the Aries saint lifting his eyes from the pages to view with perhaps the most objective mindset at the table. 

“WHAT?! YOU CALL THAT A PENALTY?!” Aldebaran began to shout at one point. “WHAT’S WITH THE REF IS HE SOME KIND OF DUMBA-”

Mu snapped his fingers again, Alde’s voice instantly becoming muted. The huge hulking man sat fuming in his chair in silence as if he had experienced this sudden silencing times before. Kiki giggled at the silent fury while the other patrons of the establishment stared in bewilderment. 

Waiting for Alde to calm down from his rage, Vaca snapped his fingers again and the Taurus saint regained his voice. 

 

Turning to him, Mu sighed. “You really need to calm down about this game.”

Alde laughed. “I think you and I both know that’s never going to happen!” 

The Aries saint shrugged. “I guess so. I’ll be back.” he told the two of them. He placed his book face down on the table and rose from his chair to use the restroom.

Now gone, Kiki decided now would be a good time to ask about something he found rather…curious about his master. 

“Alde?” he asked as he passed the wheel to him. 

“Yeah, what do you need?” Alde turned to ask with a smile. 

“Have you noticed that master…looks at people differently?”

Alde smiled knowingly. “You mean not like you and me?” 

Kiki nodded. “When he met me first too, he looked at my chin, but now he looks me in the eyes. He does it with you too. Why is that?”

Aldebaran placed a hand to his chin, trying to find the best way to explain perhaps his best friend’s most notable ‘quirk’. 

“Well,” he began, “You know how sometimes when you don’t know a person, you’re a little more shy around them, but as you get to know them and like them, you open up more?”

Kiki nodded again. “I think so, like when you’re making a friend.”

“Right, right, well, I guess you could say Vaca is like that too. Except the way you know he’s your friend is when he looks you in the eyes.”

“Oooh.” Kiki acknowledged, blowing some bubbles in his soda. “But Alde, he doesn’t look at many other people in the eyes.”

“Well, that’s because he’s shy… in his own way I guess. It takes time for him, like anyone, to open up to someone. So if he does look you in the eyes, it really means you’re one of his best friends!” 

Kiki smiled, proud to know that something so simple as where a person looks could be such a sign of respect. 

Mu returned from the restroom, picking up his book. “Did I miss anything good?”

“Nah Vaca- OH WAIT! LOOK!” he nudged him lightly as he pointed to the screen. 

The yellow-jerseyed team hastily went back and forth on the screen, with one of them kicking in the ball into the rival’s net. 

“GOOOOOOOOL!” Aldebaran and Kiki shouted, hopping up and down. Mu smiled and clapped excitedly, finding it convenient that he hadn’t yet sat down. 

“Ready Vaca?!” Alde asked excitedly, putting his hands on Mu’s shoulders. 

Letting out a giggle, Mu nodded as he placed his hands on Alde’s arms. “Ready Alde.”

The two raised back their heads and then bumped them together like a ram and bull, with Kiki clapping and laughing at their traditional goal celebration. 

The three of them sat down once more, enjoying the lazy afternoon and the remainder of the match.


End file.
